Tycho Wasp
=Tycho Wasp= see also Saga of Leon Bao breif description Tycho Wasp was a popular face on the Teen grid between 2009 and 2010. Remarked apon for his reliabilty, efficenty and his clinical tactical mindset. Some remarked Tycho Wasp as a 'Tactical Genius' although some of his actions have become little more than folklore amungst Soldiers and Teen Grid civilians. The Anonymous Lost Soldier It has been heavily rumoured apon that Tycho Wasp is the Alias of Talon Brother; Leon Bao. However, this has yet to clarrified as there is no solid evidence for this. His first appreance to the Grid was in the sim Yarmouth where the newly started Catalyst army was fortified. "He stood above us all, in Orion's armour. He he held a sabre in one hand and a pistol in his other. Loudly he spoke to the attacking men and women of bloodline "Cute Ass you've got there, Lucienne." This caused the attention of both Catalyst and Bloodline to turn to the Anonymous soldier. Some pointed guns others returned to the assault. He decsended apon the assault and cleared the ground of our enemy, bloodline. Before he teleported away, I thanked him for turning the tide of the battle in our Favour." - Extract from Catalyst History. Noteable apperances Tycho Wasp was seen at the majority of battles that occured to shout witty satire or to join sides. Records show him aiding the army Minverva at The Appalachia Battle, Defending Valkarie Alliance in Martin proving to be a notable and independant soldier, and many other Battles. "As the fire rained out with a deafing noise he screamed: "I am the nightmare that crushes your dreams, I'm the greatest creator this Grid's ever seen!" - Zack Verne at the The Appalachia Battle, Military Role The First apperance Tycho Wasp showed on the Grid was during a Raid Bloodline was leading against the forces of Catalyst at Yarmouth. During this battle Tycho defended Catalyst and helped balance the battle in the short time before he was resultantly shot. The battle to this day still has no notable out come, but Both Bloodline and Catalyst like to claim they won. Tycho was a common face to see prowling around bases and Stalking armies, However he did enlist in several notalble armies at the personal request of High Command. First of which Tycho joined Xanthos Exonar for the creation of Traxxus in which he had the notable role of being Xanthos' scribe and member of High Command. The first recorded battle against Traxxus he acted as a support commander, commanding a unit of Traxxus' soldiers and ASR reignforcments. Catalyst led the assault against Traxxus and swiftly broke into retreat as the forces of Traxxus and ASR overwhelmed them. He later joined Valkyrie Alliance at the personal request of Anor Markova, he swiftly climbed the Chain of Command and entered the Valkarie High Command untill, at the disgust of the majority of High Command, he was demoted to the rank of Soldier. However, he was still placed in command of Valkarie's Honour Guard and immediately lead an assault on Clear Sky with his honour Guard, to Prove his worth. The Battle lasted an Hour but the five Honour Guard conqured the defenders causing the High Command of Clear Sky to consider an Alliance with Valkyrie Alliance. Tycho was eventuarly forced to resign from Valkyrie Alliance as Anor Markova accused him of being a Traitor and demanded his resignation and retirement from the Valkarie Honour Guard. The accusation of him being a traitor was false and Anor Markova appologised with request that Tycho re-enlists. Tycho declined this offer and instead joined Blitzreich at the request of Xanthos Exonar "Tycho Wasp has been deemed a Traitor to Valkarie Alliance, His Honour Guard pending review and he is now Kill on Sight. He has been planning to join Blitzreich with Xanthos Exonar.Commander Markova " -Anor Markova to Valkarie Alliance. Tycho once again joined Xanthos Exonar for the creation of Blitzreich where his Shienanigans and attitude to authority was merited. Tycho gained respect throughout the majority of Blitzreich High command. However, Tycho soon had several conflicts with Deathro (SiC) both verbally and violently. Most conflicts with Deathro he stated were caused of local femme fatale Flower Gloom. After the fall of Blitzreich, Tycho Wasp was little seen or heard of, Rumours say he was working for Black Talon for sometime during his dissapeance however this is yet to be proved. On October 2009 he made a second apperance and joined the forces of Catalyst at the request of Jack Westwick before his transfer. Tycho Wasp was commonly seen fighting and building for Catalyst untill his termination in March 2010. Apperance Tycho Wasp was frequently seen with Blue hair and Orion clothing, with a unique skin he purchased from Brother Wrath. The skin was later copy Botted off Tycho and can frequently be seen on the Grid now. He wore an Eye patch and Face Mask sculpted by himself. Dwitek and Trolling Tycho Wasp was fairly well known for Trolling people, clusters and groups. On various occasions (most notable when he was not sober) he ran through bases with a Black Talon guitar that looped the introduction to Dragonforce 'Through fire and flame' that killed everyone within 10M. Tycho was friendly to Brothers of Dwitek, through his past with them in Talon and his Love of the famous Icon Doctor Steel. "I HEV SEN A LION ONE" -Tycho Wasp running through Minerva's base killing everyone. Black Talon Rumours of Tycho's involvment with Black Talon were infamous amungst Veteran fighters of grid, many say he was only playing Second Life under orders of Black Talon others say he ran close quaters to Talon veterans still on the Grid such as Johnathan Koenkamp or Tj Catteno. Some say he was acting under orders of Auraxis as he frequently wore the tag of Auraxis Scar however, TC Flintoff neither confirms nor deines any involvment with the organisation what so ever. Banning Tycho Wasp was banned on March 27th 2010. No reason has been stated why he was banned but it is popularly believed he terminated his own account for his own reasons. Category:Black Talon Category:class of 2009 Category:Auraxis Category:Valkarie Alliance Category:Teen Second Life